Task Force Thunder (campaign)
Task Force Thunder is the name of the main campaign in Combat Mission: Shock Force. It follows the Task Force Thunder in their advance from Iraq-Syria border to Hims. It has 22 scenarios in total, but it is not common to encounter them all due to the dynamic nature of the campaign. The outcome of the current scenario affects what scenario you are going to play next. Losing means you have to play extra scenarios. During the first part of the campaign, losing the extra scenario directs you back to the next main scenario. During the second part of the campaign, losing the extra scenario terminates the campaign, but winning directs you back to the next main scenario. Sometimes winning or losing doesn't affect the flow at all. Forces present US Army: *Stryker Battalion Combat Team *Heavy Battalion Combat Team Syrian Forces *Reserves *Regular Army *Republican Guard *Special Forces *Unconventionals Campaign briefing Enemy Forces In total there are upwards of around 3-4 divisions lying in our path, depending on last minute shuffles in and around the Damascus-Hims-Aleppo axis. Initial enemy forces consist mostly of poorly trained Reserve and Militia infantry units backed up by tanks held over from the 1960s. The interior is defended by substantial numbers of decent to good quality independent mechanized, infantry and special forces units. The quality of the equipment is still inferior to our own, however it does pose a significant threat. Around the Hims area are the best of the regular Syrian forces, including at least one regiment of the Republican Guard Division. The quality of the latter should not be underestimated. Friendly Forces Task Force Thunder is entrusted with the most important task of splitting Syria's territory in half and ultimately seizing the vital urban area of Hims. Our brigade-sized force consists of Stryker and Heavy BCT elements, backed by plenty of artillery and air support. Our Strykers are fast and versatile, being able to put a large number of boots on the ground quickly and with full combined arms support. Our Heavy Forces are the most powerful in the world, capable of besting any opposition they face. The combination of speed, agility, and firepower makes our Task Force one of the most powerful forces on the planet. Terrain and Weather We are taking the most direct route to Hims, which is a generally good quality highway running east/west. It is designated Route Lightning. The terrain transitions from flat desert to nearly mountainous conditions in and around Hims. It will be hot and dry the entire operation. Mission Route Lightning neatly bisects Syria and separates the industrial resources of the north from the population centers of the south and west. A successful drive trough the center will cause maximum disruption to the coherent defense of the country as a whole. In the event of a prolonged siege of the captiol we can be assured that there is no opportunity for resupply and to re-equip their forces. Failure on our part at best means a more difficult fight for our forces to the south, at worst a stalemate. And every minute we delay securing the country is another minute the terrorists within it can plot to attack us again. We must not fail to secure our objectives. Commander's Intent Brigade has made it very clear what we are to do. We are to seek out the enemy forces along RT Lightning and destroy them. Speed is essential as is force protection. As important as it is to secure this route, if we arrive at Hims combat ineffective we will not be able to affect a coup de main on the city. That would complicate our other operations. Failure is not an option. Basic Plan Approach every situation with caution until you know what you're dealing with. The Syrians are not the backwards, militarily inept pushovers the blowhards rant about. They are motivated, adequately trained and armed, and quick studies of our tactics. The unconventional forces arrayed against us are, perhaps, even more formidable. Many are veterans of fighting against our forces and they have no fear of dying for their twisted cause. While they might not have a chance at the strategic level, at the tactical level every Syrian unit is perfectly capable of causing casualties. Scenarios First part *Breaktrough at the Berm (Mission 1) **If you lose: Following the Wadi (Mission 1-1) *Ash Shammas (Mission 2) **If you lose: High Points Low Points (Mission 2-1) *Route Lightning (Mission 3) *Dar al as Sud (Mission 4) **If you lose: Air Warfare (Mission 4-1) *The Screen Part 1 (Mission 5) *The Screen Part 2 (Mission 6) *Lock and Chase (Mission 7) *Objective Normandy (Mission 8) 'Second part '(losing the extra scenario ends the campaign) *Night Stalkers (Mission 9) **If you lose: Dagger Fight (Mission 9-1) *Ambush Alley (Mission 10) **If you lose: Into the Valley (Mission 10-1) *Tiyas Detour (Mission 11) **If you lose: Mountain of a Mole Hill (Mission 11-1) *Heads Up (Mission 12) **If you lose: Fleeing the Scene (Mission 12-1) *Hims Hommes (Mission 13) **If you lose: Point Blank (Mission 13-1) *Street Sweeper (Mission 14)